To make it comfortable
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: The obligated hand holding in sick bay scene. Pre-Magic to make the sanest man go mad.


Ever since Paul injected himself with Tardigrade DNA, he has been acting high. Not only due to his newfound connection to the mycelium. Paul was the husband of a doctor aboard a ship with one hundred thirty-six crewmembers. He was capable of functioning while high. There were layers of high that Paul went through especially when it came to being intoxicated. Groovy, hugging, and generally being more friendly. That was the light high. The middle high was slurring, partially trouble with vision, and some disorientation. The heavy high was slurring, trouble with vision, and disoriented. His memory at best being foggy. Best known in the universe as being drunk.

Paul's lightly high new demeanor may or may not be a permanent state of mind if the spore drive was going to be used forever. It seemed that way as the war felt like it would never end. Hugh had no idea how much his husband can take of the jumps. Hugh had overheard some of the engineering staff's complaints about his mirror image lingering. Almost scaring the living life out of them and watching the mirror image slowly go in the direction that the engineer had gone physically. Hugh didn't know what they were talking about but that never happened with him and his husband.

"Doctor Culber!" Tilly came into Sick Bay with a disoriented Paul.

Hugh turned away from the Andorian crewmember whose forehead he was repairing with a dermal regenerator. Paul had one arm slooped over the midshipman's shoulder. His facial expression was that of a silly one. His eyes half open while singing, slurringly, with a hiccup. Hugh called after a nurse who then seemingly flew out of thin air coming to the Andorian's side. Hugh slipped the man's drifting arm to his shoulder bringing him over to the nearby biobed. The smell of alcohol was on the man's breath.

"He only had one glass and we had to jump-" Tilly was cut off by the doctor.

"Cadet, what kind of beverage did he drink?" Hugh asked.

"Jack Daniels," Tilly said.

"Did he drink the entire glass?" Hugh asked.

"Yes," Tilly said.

"Oh god," Hugh said. "Sharing a toast to his mushrooms again."

"No," Tilly said. "he was drinking to the future."

"And Burnham didn't stop him?" Hugh asked.

"She is assigned to the bridge," Tilly said.

"Oooh, oooh," Hugh said. "I forgot," he turned in the direction of the passing Vulcan Nurse who he then grabbed by the shoulder. "I need a hangover hypospray immediately," he let go of her shoulder allowing the nurse to breeze past him. He turned in the direction of his partner then brought his attention toward Tilly. "He will be back to his usual light high self in a hour."

"I can sense an except coming up," Tilly said.

Hugh held his index finger up.

"But I recommend no drinking in engineering," Hugh said. "period. No drinking with the chief."

"The sacrifice will be worth it," Tilly said.

"I will make sure this applies to off duty, too," Hugh said. "Thanks for bringing this to my attention. Return to Engineering."

Tilly went off leaving Sick Bay. Nurse T'Spol handed the doctor a small yet somewhat large hypospray. Hugh unzipped the slurring man's jacket then slid away the neck collar of the dark outfit. With a hiss the hypsopray was applied injecting the contents to the hangover. His gray eyes lazily looked over in the direction of his partner. Paul reached a hand out with a sloppy, drunk smile.

"Horrs mie sparrre boo?" Paul asked.

"A little pissed off that his husband had a drink," Hugh said, he shook his head amusingly. "shame to think you wasted your last drink in engineering."

"I dur rot," Paul argued back.

"Yes, you did," Hugh said. "This drinking is getting you loopy. More loopy than usual."

"Wos luupy?" Paul asked.

"You are drunk," Hugh said.

"Ah hell nah," Paul said.

"Yes, you are," Hugh said. "don't argue with me, space boo."

"Sparrre boo," Paul wiggled his free fingers. "Plezzz?" His eyes were gradually coming to a close.

Hugh took the man's hand.

"You will not be happy what I have to tell you," Hugh said, as the drowsing man's hands clenched the doctor's darker hands. "Maybe I can make up for that by making your connection to the mycelium more comfortable."

"Rhhaattevuur you rant, my dear doctor," Paul said as his words ceased to slur and his head turned. His eyes slowly closed, heavily, in the direction of the doctor with a genuine loving look toward his husband.

Hugh looked down at the man affectionately, fondly, and amused stroking the side of the man's cheek.

Hugh can feel the man's golden wedding ring brushing against his fingers.

Resting normally helped get the hangover off when it came to being high on mushrooms and alcohol for someone like Paul. One day, they can have a drink over champagne to the fact that the war was over and they were happily alive together enjoying their golden years in star fleet. Hugh could visualize being the one grayed, first, before Paul. His well trimmed beard sporting grays in a unique pattern. Paul refused to have a beard. His blonde hair turning a shade of silver. If they didn't get killed in the war by Klingons one way or another, it was a feasible visual. Hugh was handed a blue pillow as he stopped stroking the side of the man's face. He slipped his hand out of Paul's hand then moved his partner's hand onto his lap. Hugh placed the pillow under Paul's head. All was right on the Discovery.

 **The End.**


End file.
